Kobayashi Erika
|birthplace = Kanagawa, Japan |zodiac = |height = 157 cm |genre = Japanese Pop |occupation = Singer, Dancer, Idol, Model, Actress |agency = UP FRONT AGENCY (2010-2012) UP FRONT PROMOTION (2012-2016) UP FRONT CREATE (2016-Present) |active = 2010-present ( years) |group = Ka-wa-ii! |generation = 3rd generation |label = Up-Front works (2010-2013) zetima (2013-Present) |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Ka-wa-ii!}} Kobayashi Erika (小林エリカ) was a member of Hello! Project Girls Division as a third generation member of Ka-wa-ii!. She was first introduced as an Egg at the 2010nen Hello! Pro Egg Norimen LIVE 2gatsu, alongside Shiro Maria. She graduated from Ka-wa-ii! and on June 11, 2016. History Early Life Kobayashi Erika was born on April 5, 1998, in Kanagawa, Japan, to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2010 On February 28, It was revealed that Kobayashi and Shiro Maria were the only two girls who won and that they would make their official debut as an egg in May 2010. 2011 Kobayashi participated in the ILU<3 '' play '''The LAST Stage'. She took over Imada Rika's (current Beach Musume -10 member) part after she got injured during the performance. Kobayashi participated in Morning Musume's 10th generation auditions, but however, was not chosen to enter Morning Musume. 2012 Around March, Kobayashi broke her ankle and had to stop her activities within Hello! Project. She returned April 17, 2012. Kobayashi participated in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ as a back dancer, alongside Takagi Sayuki and Ogawa Rena. 2013 Kobayashi participated in a release event for Ten Made Nobore. On August 31, Kobayashi was revealed one of the two girls chosen to form the third generation of Ka-wa-ii!. 2014 Kobayashi was chosen to voice the character, Kayazaki Mai, in the idol anime, Sugoi! Stage Shine!. On April 2, it was confirmed that Kobayashi would sing the opening for the Sugoi! Stage Shine!, "Our Dream!". "Our Dream" would be released as an indies single on July 16, 2014. On September 18, it was announced that Kobayashi would be voicing the character, Chika, for the video game CROSS DIMENSIONS. 2015 On February 18, Kobayashi released her second indies single, "Aitai! Aitai na~". The song was the opening for the second season of Sugoi! Stage Shine!. On May 3, Kobayashi released her first photobook, Eri✩Star. On August 27, Kobayashi would be voicing the character, Hirase Mako, in the anime "High School Panic!" On December 12, Kobayashi would be voicing the character, Riki, in the anime "ZOMBIE=DEAD". 2016 On January 9, Kobayashi announced her graduation from Ka-wa-ii! and Hello! Project Girls Division in order to pursue a voice acting and solo career. She will graduate from the group on June 11, 2016, alongside fellow member, Taguchi Ayano. The next day, Kobayashi confirmed on her blog she would be staying under UP FRONT, and would transfer to UP FRONT CREATE. On June 11, Kobayashi Erika graduated from Ka-wa-ii!. Profile Stats= *'Name: '''Kobayashi Erika (小林エリカ) *'Nicknames: Eri✩Star (えり✩スター), Kobayaan (コバやん), Kobachan (コバちゃん), EriEri (えりえり) *'Birthdate: ' *'Birthplace: '''Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood Type: 'O *'Height: '157 cm *'Hello! Project Status: **2010-02-28: Egg **2013-08-31: Member **2013-08-31: Ka-wa-ii! Member *'Ka-wa-ii! Color:' ** (2013-2014) ** (2014-Present) *'Hello!Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2010-2013) **Ka-wa-ii! (2013-2016) |-|Q & A= *'Hobbies:' Drawing *'Special Skill:' Drawing manga *'Motto:' "Keep following your dreams!" *'Things she won't lose:' Personality *'Dislikes:' Ants *'Favorite Food:' Aloe, mint, and crab *'Least Favorite Food:' Sea urchin and ginger *'Favorite Phrases:' "Onigaishimasu~" *'Favorite Word:' Please *'Favorite English Word: '"Star" *'Favorite Colors:' Pink and white *'Favorite Animals:' Dogs, Cats, Penguins *'Favorite Animes/Mangas:' Shugo Chara!, Nanairo Miracle, Kirarin Revolution, Naruto, Pokemon *'Lucky Day:' 31st of each month *'Proud Of In Hometown:' Everything *'Looks Up To: '''Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Aoi Xiao *'Favorite Groups: '''Morning Musume, Happy Jikan, Y.okatta Discography Singles Indies Singles #2014.07.16 Our Dream! #2015.04.05 Aitai! Aitai na~ #2016.01.08 ZOMBIE PARTY Singles Participated In Ka-wa-ii! *Eien Idol / ROCK FROM THE DEAD (Debut) *Kataomoi Rotation *Nee, Nee / ORIGINAL *Perfect Idol / WONDER RUSH!!! / Akai Seifuku *QUEEN HALATION / Yume no Tobira *Itsuka wa Romance / The Middle Man / Ii Koto Ari Sou *SECRET GARDEN / 100% no Tabi!! / Harajuku BLAST! *Watashi no Jinsei wa Usode wa Arimasen / JOIN THE CLUB / Baka mo Ichi-Gei *SURVIVOR GIRL / Unmei no Hoshi / Summer Breeze (Final) Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut & Final) Works Anime #2014- Sugoi! Stage Shine! as Kayazaki Mai #2015- High School Panic! as Hirase Mako #2015- ZOMBIE=DEAD as Riki Video Games #2014 CROSS DIMENSIONS as Tsugimoto Chika Photobooks #2015.05.03 Eri✩Star #2016.05.18 See you today! Stage Plays #2011 The LAST Stage #2014 BEAUTIFUL SOUL - Tamashii Waru Shoujo Kageki- as Roxanne DVDs #2014.01.03 Greeting ~Kobayashi Erika~ Trivia *Calls herself "Eri✩Star" because she believes that one day, she will shine as bright as a star. *Kobayashi said that Tsugunaga Momoko is the cutest idol on the planet. *Shares the same last name with DreamS Kenshuusei member Kobayashi Rie. *Kobayashi is close friends with Ruo Long, Takagi Sayuki and Shiro Maria. *She was the most promoted member of her Kenshuusei generation. *She is the first of her generation to get a major debut. *Her goal in Ka-wa-ii! is to become the lead vocalist in a single, which she fulfilled in the single Eien Idol / ROCK FROM THE DEAD. *In an interview she mentioned that her closest friend in Ka-wa-ii! is Nao Rika. *Her rival in Ka-wa-ii! is Taguchi Ayano, as Taguchi is slowly becoming the ace. Category:Births in 1998 Category:1998 Births Category:April Births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Blood Type O Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2013 Debuts Category:Ka-wa-ii! Category:Ka-wa-ii! member Category:Ka-wa-ii! Third Generation Category:2010 Additions Category:Former Trainee Category:Gray Member Color Category:Graduated Members